


Sturdy crates. Secluded. No interruptions. [The storage room]

by Aurora_Schrodinger



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Schrodinger/pseuds/Aurora_Schrodinger





	Sturdy crates. Secluded. No interruptions. [The storage room]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpelgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpelgirl/gifts).



The former Hyperion was crowded and everyone was tipsy. Bottles of any kind of alcohol were brought to Meridian from the Nexus, somebody was talking about even starting a brewery if such celebrations were to become more frequent. Shea was sipping a glass of sweet white wine while strolling around to show off her party dress and receive congratulations and such from guests, old friends, and newly awakened colonists. The event was boring enough, save from the entertainment that Peebee organised in one of the rooms and the rest of it was almost exclusively politics, which Cora enjoyed far more than her. Emma was outside, playing with Kesh and the first bunch of krogan babies. Shea felt a bit lost.

She headed towards the exterior of the former ship, but right before getting there, she found whom she was looking for without even knowing it. He sat on a lounge chair mischievously, a bottle of what was probably whisky in his hand from which he was probably drinking directly from since the beginning of the party. He was wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dark trousers. The contrast of the white shirt with his tan skin made him look a bit wild, exotic.

“Want to slip away? Found a great storage room.” Said Reyes, nodding at her and cheering with the bottle towards her direction as she approached. His hazel eyes were fixed on her as if on a prize of sorts. He looked proud and naughty at the same time. “Sturdy crates. Secluded. No interruptions.”

“A storage room?” Shea asked, amused “You spoil me.” She sat next to him crossing her legs and he moved slightly to make space for her. They were very close now.

“It’ll be like our first date… but better.” He said, tilting his head slightly towards her. “Guess you’ll be heading out soon?” he looked almost sad at the thought.

“Still a lot to do.” Answered Shea, sighing. “Meridian’s just one step toward making Heleus our home.”

“Yeah, but a damn big one. You deserve to celebrate.” He said, stirring slowly the bottle in contemplation. It was almost empty. “And I… deserve another drink. Cheers, Pathfinder.” He adds, just before gulping down the remains of the bottle.

“Wait,” she said, touching his arm and leaning closer to him to almost touching his ear to whisper in it “Where is the damn storage room?” she could feel the goose bumps on his skin as her voice caressed him gently.

He leant back to stare into her eyes, surprised and pleased. He then fiddled with his omni-tool to send her a short message. “That’s the number of the room,” he said, standing up with a smirk “Don’t keep me waiting too long”.

The room was sunk in the darkness. Shea hesitated a bit but was drawn inside as soon as she saw a shadow leaning on a crate on the opposite side. She ventured into the dim-light outstretching her arms. She closed the distance between them as soon as her hands reached his chest, he welcomed her with lips that tasted of whisky and hunger, almost biting her with a kiss. His hands caressed away the strips of her dress, baring her shoulders, and his lips followed, strolling to her neck, her collarbone where he knew one of her beauty marks lay, her breasts, almost completely exposed. A moan escaped her lips and he moved away a bit to put a finger on her lips and silence her.

“Let’s see how silent you can be” he whispered, his voice coarse in anticipation.

“Oh,” she answered, “I can be a good girl”. He turned around to have her lean in on the crate he was sitting on before. To sit on it she must lift her legs and her feet don’t touch the ground anymore, he helped her by holding her thighs against his hips.

“I have no doubts about that,” he said, slowly lifting the hem of her dress over her waist. He started kissing her neck again while closing the distance between their hips.

Shea could feel the bulge in his trousers through her panties. She lowered her hands to undo his trousers, to release his member from the constraint of his pants. Shea heard him gasp as soon as her hand touched it, stroked it, grabbed it. His breath hastened until he gently toppled her on the crate with his own weight and peeled out the dress from over her breasts, stroking her nipples with his fingers, and then his tongue. He lowered his head, staring at her from below; she could see his eyes glimmering in the semi-darkness and then feel his breath over her mons pubis. His finger pulled aside her panties and caressed her labia, followed by his tongue, delving deeper into her, slowly, rhythmically. She fought against herself to not let out a moan, panting desperately instead, chills running down her spine. Reyes then laid her feet on his shoulders to lift them while standing up and staring at her, basking at her open, undone beauty. When he dived inside her she was already to the brink of delirium, but it was nothing compared to the slow dance of bodies that began then. He came with a whimper, trying to suppress a groan, and sweetly collapsed into her arms. She stroked the short hair on his neck and kissed him softly, reciprocated. Even though the sexual tension evaporated, neither seemed eager to leave the other’s embrace, until Shea’s omni-tool buzzed. Someone was looking for her, probably Cora.  They smartened each other up to be presentable again, then moved towards the door. Right before Shea was about to leave, Reyes grabbed her arm and leant in to kiss her, caressing her face with a finger. “Don’t be a stranger, Shea” he whispered, with an unusually concerned tone.

She kissed him back, smiling “You know I can’t,” Shea said with a smile “I left my heart on Kadara, after all”.

 

 


End file.
